zombidlefandomcom-20200223-history
Pleasure Island
|beginning = 5th February 2018 |end = 23rd March 2018 }} Pleasure Island is an event prepared in cooperation with Sexual Lobster, an animator from Newgrounds, who created this world. This event began on February 5, 2018 and ended March 23, 2018. After the end of the Event all remaining Shells have been turned into orbs according to formula: 1K = Fast Time Travel Ancient Portal The Ancient Portal to Pleasure Island is shown flying in the bottom left corner of the world map. Another way to the Pleasure Island is via the Ancient Portal located at the very beginning of the Amero Kingdom. You may freely move between the worlds. There is no charge for using the Portal. The Ancient Portal is only available and activated during Pleasure Island Event. World Overview The difficulty of the Challenges and Locations depends on the highest ever reached difficulty. * Locations: 5 * Challenges: 3 * Bosses: 2 * Shell Store * Lobster's Links Map Lobster's Links Challenges and Bosses Pleasure Island is inhabited by horny people and mutants created by Doctor. They are obstacles and trying to stop Bob from progressing through the area. They are always accompanied by Doctor. The base orb drops for uncommon bosses are given a x4 multiplier in this area. The level of the Challenges depends on the highest level the player has ever reached (denoted as x in following table). The Walrus and The Doctor may be defeated multiple times but only once per timeline. The level of either boss increases by a value dependent on Highest Difficulty Reached each time he is defeated. The Walrus increases level by 25, but The Doctor level by 50. Shells For the time of the event, Shell is a special currency used to buy event items. Shell drops from destroyed houses in all kingdoms and Pleasure Island with a chance that is determined based on the amount of Shells collected so far. The soft cap increases by a constant value every 4 hours from a fixed time set by the developers. The game uses a difference to figure out your drop chance. The cap is multiplied by cash multiplier which varies for everyone depending on owned items, but the base cap is the same for everyone This mechanic was implemented to help every player reach their goal even if they access the event later than the others. For a more thorough explanation see Event mechanics. Shell Multiplier By default the number of dropped shell units is 1 (and the cash multiplier is 1); however, it can be raised by obtaining special event items from the shop or challenges. Note: Click on the icon with the Event currency and you will quickly get into the store. Shell Store Fernando's Quotes * I'm not sure Gooseman is very stable * I miss that drain pipe * Fernando needs a new harpoon... * We should all be as the majestic goat * Whatever happened to our chopper? * Sometimes I wonder how grease tastes * I didn't choose this life * I could go for some yoghurt right now Purchasable Items Crafting Recipes Houses All buildings in Pleasure Island are related to animated series and have tropical island theme. Origin The Pleasue Island Event is based on the Pleasure Island Series. Trivia *All art assets were created by Sexual Lobster. *Event is related to animated series Pleasure Island. Category:2018 Category:Pleasure Island